This is the way to fall
by Kurikuri
Summary: Why doesn't Kurikuri learn that her writing sucks!" Well, yey! This is another rubbish YnM fanfic written by me - the idioit writer but I promise this will be good! Now... here I present the story about er... what's the story about?.... Anyway, read on an


This is the way to fall.  
  
A/N: I hate to say, yay, I've started another rubbish YnM fanfic! I don't know why I write fics and then I stop writing them. I think the reason is I lost interest and idea once people stop reviewing. Well, that's the life of someone who sucks at writing in English!  
  
Warnings: Angst! Yay! Finally I am writing something angst! And a lot of things got nothing to do with the original YnM (you'll see later). And to all of you who don't like OriyaxMuraki paring then seriously beware! But, don't worry, I don't write lemon. This could be a warning too. People who like lemon, stay away. I don't even hint on that subject (well, occasionally I do). Lastly, a big warning of my grammar/spelling/phrases and nonsense language.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't see the reason why we have to write this. This is fanfic, although I could be Matsushita sensei in disguise. Now that's a thought!  
  
This is the way to fall. ****************************************************** When night is the day and day is salvation.  
  
Catch me my friend. ****************************************************** I don't want to lose you, my friend.  
  
Seeing you slowly mutate into that monster. ****************************************************** Hopelessly helpless.  
  
Don't want to see you in that form.  
  
I want to help you  
  
catch you  
  
save you ****************************************************** Why do you pursue thing you already own? Can't you see you are perfect in everyway?  
  
So pure and beautiful  
  
Exquisite ****************************************************** I'll buy you a thousand dolls if that could save you. You know I will.  
  
Submit to your beauty, my friend. I love you so much. ****************************************************** Seeing you change is painful. Yet cannot help. I lied when I said I didn't care. You knew. You can tell.  
  
So way did you go? Am I just that unworthy of you attention? ****************************************************** You know I'll wait. You will come back. You will realise.  
  
I am the one for you. I care for you only. Only you. ****************************************************** I only care for you. I only wait for you.  
  
I love only you. ****************************************************** I love you  
  
I love you  
  
I love you  
  
I love you  
  
I love you......  
  
************ Dear Konoe Kachou: It's been a long time since we communicated. 50 years, yes, it's been 50 years! How long that seemed! You might wonder why I write to you. We chiefs are very busy indeed all the times. How are you health? I suppose we do feel older now and then, especially when there is new-blood coming to our bureau every so often. Now is the main purpose of this letter. You know the WWDS*1, they have sent me a letter suggesting of a culture exchange trip. We are allowed to chose a Shinigami from another country and let him/she see how the Shinigamis work in Britain. I thought it will be very nice if one of your workers might be able to come. The whole trip will be free providing that one of my workers are allowed to visit your place afterwards. The length of the trip will depends on how long the work takes your worker to finish. I hope you will consider this. I am waiting to hear from you shortly.  
  
Yours truly, Barry Moor (Chief of the Supreme Division) *********** The effect of the letter had on the Shokan division this morning was rather full of surprise and curiosity. This was just the affect Konoe had hoped to see. Something that he amused himself over and over again.  
It wasn't long after they had decided that Tsuzuki should be the one to go. Everyone knew that after what happened in Kyoto, this is the perfect remedy. To be way away from the source of pain.  
It's so pleasant to see Tsuzuki bouncing like a puppy again. Wiggling his tail, Tsuzuki glomps Hisoka for the nth time. That was finalized and officially, Tsuzuki is going to England.  
  
A/N: WWDS stands for World Wide Death Society. This is something that I made up. It is a organization set up to look after working conditions of those low-paid Shinigamis from all over the world. So it's kind of like Trade Union in England.  
I really hope you'll like this one better than my other fics. Reviews please! *Kurikuri cries and pleads in Tsuzuki style* (unfortunately not so effective, as she is kicked flying by Matsushita sensei who wanted revenge from that *disguise* thing...) 


End file.
